


Muffled Kisses

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, alina found out she has a green eyed monster inside her, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Inspired on a 'how you said I love you' prompt: muffled, from the other side of the doorenjoy!





	

 

 

 

“Alina, let me in!” Nikolai called for the tenth time that night. Alina just huffed and kept on making her third coffee mug since she’d returned home. Early. Without Nikolai. But with the house keys. Which he didn’t have with him, since the two were supposed to go to the party together _and_ return together.

Together…

They weren’t together. Not really. They just happened to be flatmates. After breaking up with her toxic childhood sweetheart, Alina had been in dire need of a new roof to live under. Both Genya and Zoya couldn’t be of much help, unless Alina wanted to be the third wheel in either home. Fourth, if you counted with Genya’s growing belly. Or Harshaw’s cat. So, Nikolai was her only solution. Nikolai, who owned an entire floor in one of the coolest areas in the city of Os Alta. Nikolai, who had refused to accept any payment for her stay, as long as she helped with the cleaning days (she’d dust and wash the floor, he’d vacuum, take care of laundry and the dishes) and with meals (a shared task, they were a well-oiled machine).

Nikolai was just a friend helping out another friend. That was it. And Alina Starkov had been perfectly happy with the arrangement for months, not once worrying about his endless flirt. They were best friends and best friends could trade some harmless flirt back and forth. Or a lot. Right?

Genya, Zoya, Tamar and even the harmless and always smiling Nadia had always teased her about her thing with Nikolai. “You two are awfully cosy.” “Why do you even need two beds?” “When are you going to admit you like-like him?” “Shut up Alina, we can see the way you two flirt and look at each other.” Saints… the list was endless. Still, she had never thought twice about all that until tonight. When a big, unexpected and green monster had crawled out from some dark corner in her heart she had never known it existed. Until now.

The event had taken place about an hour into the party, his mother’s birthday party, when Alina had grown bored of guests talking about things she didn’t understand, like having a lot of money, and she thought it would be a nice change to dare her friend for an innocent dance, as per tradition. Her eyes had searched the party for his tall frame, his blonde head, his dashing smile. The crowd was too stiff, too fancy, it wouldn’t be too hard to find Nikolai and his easy going attitude. And it wasn’t.

What revealed to be hard was to deal with the fact that he had a tall and extremely elegant young woman pulling him to the dance floor. And she was flirting with him, with those long and dark eyelashes fawning over her cheeks in a perfectly timed dance. With those red cheeks that seemed to grow darker exactly when Nikolai looked at her. With those perfectly painted red lips that curled up into a shy, yet predatory, smile. And Nikolai… And Nikolai smiled back. In fact, he let his hands wander over her frame, until they rested on her perfect waist, his pinky finger dangerously close to an area that should never be touched in events such as this one.

Alina’s heart had cracked at the sight. She felt it. The crack started from that dark corner she had never known of and all the way to her lungs, taking away all air from her. She had never seen, talked to or even heard of that woman before, but in that moment, as her heart fell apart in the most absurdly painful way, she hated her. Hated her with all her mighty, green force. Without so much of a second glance, Alina fled the party, taking with her their only set of keys for the night, her broken heart and the sudden realisation she might feel something for Nikolai.

She didn’t realise her friend was left stranded until half an hour and two mugs of coffee later, when she heard him knocking – quite gently – on their door and asking for her to open it.

“Alina, please let me in.” he begged again. She bit her lip but didn’t reply. “Why did you leave like that? And why won’t you let me in? Alina… I know you’re in there. I can hear you making coffee. Alina…” a pause, “What did I do wrong?” he insisted and… was she delusional or had his voice cracked a bit? “Alina. Please talk to me.”

She sighed and planted her mug on the counter before pacing to the door, “You know exactly what you did.” She hissed through the door.

“Finally!” Nikolai said in a happy tone, “And I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I did wrong. I’d appreciate it if you let me inside and told me.” He said, in that very tone they both knew always made her go easy on him. And she nearly broke, her hand hovering on the doorknob.

“No.” she said, more fiercely than she’d expected.

“Why?”

“Because...!”

“Alina… I want to apologise, and mean it, but I need to know what I did wrong first. Will you at least tell me that?” he reasoned with her, a soft thud on the door following his words. She could easily picture him, bumping his head on the door as he waited for her reply.

A long pause followed as she battled with herself, trying to figure out how much she could reveal of her fit of jealousy without wandering into dangerous grounds. Dangerous grounds she was still trying to figure out on her own. No need to have Nikolai helping out with his smirk and silly comments that always made her roll her eyes, or melt just a little bit. Saints help her. She was chin deep in this.

“Alina?” Nikolai tried.

She startled, “Fine. You… you left me alone with all those rich vultures.” It was true. He had told her he would do a quick tour through the party and bring her a drink. But never returned.

“You knew it would be one of those parties. And you know I would never leave you alone with the… vultures,” he said and she could easily hear the smirk in his voice. Bastard. “And you also know I’d never leave you alone for too long.”

He wasn’t taking the bait. Nikolai knew there was more to it.

“Yes, well… You didn’t seem too worried about me being alone when you went to the dance floor with that… that…” she bit hard on her lip. This was no time to call names to a perfect stranger.

“That…?” Nikolai insisted, eager.

“That beautiful woman.” She let out.

Silence.

Then, “Alina…” he started, “Are you jealous?” was he kidding?

“Of course not!” she quickly answered, flinching at her own squeaky voice. So much for pretending to NOT be jealous.

And Nikolai chuckled, the bloody idiot actually chuckled. “You are! I’m sorry Alina. I didn’t know you’d get so mad. I wouldn’t have left your side for one second if I’d known you’d get so mad and jealous.”

“Stop that. I’m not jealous.”

“Of course you are. Why else would you be fighting not to offend Amanda? Or leave me stranded in that party? Or use your lying voice?” her eyes nearly fell off their sockets at that, “You always squeak when you’re lying.” He explained, as if Nikolai had known her exact reaction.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes. You do. And it’s extremely adorable, might I add.” Did he…? Did he just call her adorable?

“Stop that. I’m not one of your one-party conquests. That you can flirt your way around.”

“Of course you’re not, Alina.” His voice softened, all signs of joke gone, “You’re so much more.”

“What are you babbling about, Nikolai?” she asked, suddenly regretting ever starting this conversation.

Nikolai sighed soundly, “Alina… Isn’t it obvious?” he paused, most likely waiting for her reply. When she remained silent, her friend continued, “Alina. Those… ‘one-party’ conquests are nothing. Not even conquests, honestly. The only person that really matters is you. Alina…” the door groaned as he leaned on it, “I love you.” The words were muffled by the thick wood, but they were clear enough. Yet, her brain refused to react.

Did he…?

Had he…?

She took a step back, “Stop playing games, Nikolai. You just said I’m more than some conquest. You can’t… You can’t say that and then claim to lo… to…” her tongue grew heavy. She couldn’t dare, she wouldn’t dare to believe he really meant it. Not when she was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea of liking him as more than a friend.

He sighed again, “I’m not playing games, Alina. I love you. And I dare to say you might feel the same, considering the way you reacted to me dancing with Amanda. Well, to me almost dancing with her.”

“What?”

“She was trying to seduce me. To get me to dance with her. While her brother, a reporter, would take photos of us. But my first dance at a party, any party, is always with you, Alina. I told her ‘no’ as politely as possible, right after you turned away. I tried to call you back, but you’re far too stubborn to listen to anything or anyone once you make up your mind.” He chuckled, “So I was forced to ask mum for an extra car, with some excuse on how you had to rush to Genya’s because she was having some strange baby issue.” Right, because his mother wasn’t a big fan of Alina. Something to do with not being able to dig through her background. Even without knowing why she’d left, Nikolai had lied to his own mother.

“So… You… you didn’t dance with that woman?” she asked in a small voice.

Nikolai chuckled again, the sound so warm and relaxing she nearly let out an involuntary sigh, she always had loved that chuckle, “Of course not. I came right after you. Well, took me a while to find my mother and get the car, but I came right after you.”

Oh, how stupid she felt now. She should have stayed and waited for him. She should have listened to her friends more carefully when they claimed the way Nikolai flirted with her was different.

“Alina?” he knocked twice, “You still there?”

“What? Oh, yes.”

“Can you… open the door? It’s quite chilly out here tonight.” He said, that playful tone back in his voice.

“We’re indoors.” She deadpanned, not yet ready to face him. She had pretty much admitted to have romantic feelings for him, she needed time!

“It’s still warmer inside. And I left my coat in your car, remember?” Oh, right. He did.

Reluctantly, Alina turned the keys and got ready to open the door. With a deep breath, she cracked it open. Nikolai stood there, bracing himself on the doorframe. His hair was dishevelled and she could see all the tracks his hands had left behind, his tie was hanging on his shoulder, his collar opened as if he’d been fighting for air. But what knocked all air off her lungs was the intensity with which he looked at her. His hazel eyes seemed to be on fire, a storm of emotions burning bright. Saints help her, she was going to melt on the spot.

“So,” Nikolai started, his voice suddenly hoarse, “ _were_ you jealous?”

He really wasn’t going to leave that, was he?

She bit her lip, “Maybe.”

His lips curled up in a smile and he shook his head, “You’re impossible, Alina.”

“I thought there was no impossible. Only improbable.”

“Ah… Quoting me. I love it when you do that. But yes… you, Alina, are quite the exception. And it drives me mad. And I love it.” He carried on.

“You… love it?” was he getting closer? When had he left the doorframe?

Nikolai nodded, “Tremendously. And you, of course.”

“Oh.”

“So,” he said, stopping just a step away from her, “Why were you jealous?”

The million dollar question. She gulped and wet her lips, which had grown far too dry in the last few seconds. Nikolai’s eyes strayed there for a second, following the movement of her tongue. A new warmth spread through her body as she took in this new look in his eyes. Desire. She found she didn’t mind it one bit, especially if it was aimed at her.

“I… I suppose… I might have more… hum… deeper feelings for you. Besides friendship and annoyance.” She finally said, not resisting to add the little bite at the end. “And I suppose I didn’t like to see someone else, someone far more beautiful, getting… cosy with you.”

Nikolai’s smile grew larger, “I knew it. So…”

“So…?”

“Only one thing left to do, huh?”

“Oh?”

Nikolai lifted a calloused hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb drawing soft circles on her skin. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft on her face and she found herself leaning into it. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Was it just her or did the temperature in the room get hotter? Nikolai leaned in and suddenly his lips were just a breath away from hers, “I want to kiss you, Alina.” His breath was warm on her lips and she nearly moaned. He was being too much of a tease, too much.

She let her hands find their way up his shirt and grab two handfuls of the white fabric, “What’s keeping you?”

Alina wasn’t even sure those words were out until she felt the pressure of Nikolai’s lips on hers. At first it was a soft and chaste kiss, slowly burning through her. But then she threaded her fingers through his hair, the silky locks like sweet caresses on her skin, and Nikolai made a low growl in his throat, the sound almost too much for her. Alina moaned and parted her lips, her tongue darting out to tease him and, saints help her tonight, Nikolai made that sound again. It was a sweet, sweet melody that she couldn’t get enough of.

The hand on her cheek moved into her hair, caressing her scalp in a manner that felt far too intimate for the foyer. She captured his lower lip between her teeth and pulled softly, earning that sweet growl once more. Saints, she could come undone just with him making that sound. Nikolai closed the gap between them and deepened the kiss, finally giving in to her advances.

“Saints, Alina…” he breathed, breaking the kiss just to plant a trail of burning hot kisses along her jaw, “Do you…” a kiss right between her jaw and her ear, “really think,” another kiss, just a little lower, “she’s more beautiful,” his teeth scraped on her pulse and Alina’s eyes rolled in their sockets with blind pleasure, “than you?” he licked that spot and placed a soft kiss on it. She couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips, even if she had wanted to. Then, he lifted his face and locked those beautiful eyes of his on hers, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. She can’t even compare, not in a million years. No one can.” Her knees went weak with the intensity of his gaze. Or perhaps the intensity of his kisses, she wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

“I…” she croaked, “really?”

Nikolai just nodded before bringing his lips down on hers again, “I’ve never been more truthful in my life.” He mumbled against her lips.

A giggle climbed up her throat, “So your declaration just five minutes ago wasn’t truthful?”

Hazel eyes flashed up again, “Of course it was. I really do love you, Alina. So much.”

Her lips curled up in a smile that was quickly mirrored by Nikolai, “Then prove it. And help me figure out where I stand about maybe loving you back.” She dared, letting her voice grow huskier. She hadn’t used her… bedroom voice in a while, it was good to bring it back, especially if it earned her a flushed Nikolai.

His eyes darted between hers and where their rooms were. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Alina had to bite her lip to stop herself from bringing him down for another kiss. Finally, he spoke, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, “Positive.”

“All right. Your wish is my command, my dear Alina.” He said before quickly closing the door behind him. Then he picked her up in his arms, “Where to?”

Alina tapped a finger on her chin, seemingly deep in thought, “I seem to recall your bed to have a bigger _and_ better mattress.”

“My room it is then.”

She smiled, “Perfect.”

Nikolai pecked her lips and smiled back, “Perfect…” he said and took her to his room.

Alina couldn’t get enough of him and his lips and his hands. She couldn’t get enough of his touch and his kisses and that low growl of his. She couldn’t get enough of the way he whispered her name, of the way he moved, of how he proved his claims of love with every touch, every whisper, every breath.

She swore the sun was rising by the time she finally fell asleep in his arms, safely tucked against his curled up body, snuggled under his very expensive sheets.

The last thing she remembered before sleep took her away were Nikolai’s lips on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings to her and those three little words said in a muffled voice from the other side of a door, “I love you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once he said it out loud, Nikolai just couldn't stop saying he loved her, huh? what a hearteyed dork :3
> 
>  
> 
> don't forget to comment <3


End file.
